All the Little Details
by xXxbreezyannxXx
Summary: Things within Celestial Being have calmed, the four meisters now have children of their own to care for. But teens on board the Ptolemy can only mean one thing; chaos. Hearts will soar and hormones rage while doing what CB does best, protecting the world.
1. Chapter 1: Werewolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam 00.**

**A/N: This fanfic is sort of lighthearted and is more about the lives of the characters rather than the action with the Gundams; though there will be serious/fighting moments. Also this fanfic contains spoilers from season one, season two, and maybe even accidentally from the movie. Be warned. **

**All the Little Details**

**Chapter One: Werewolves**

"**Every generation needs a new revolution" –Thomas Jefferson**

Maddox sat across from his older brother, Kyran, at a round table; he picked nervously at the fried potatoes on his tray, dragging them across a large mound of ketchup. Chewing silently on his food, Kyran observed his brother merely arching an eyebrow in mute curiosity.

"This is bad," Maddox moaned, his childish tone increasing in pitch. His chocolate-brown orbs widened in dread. Still Kyran remained wordless, simply gazing impassively at Maddox. The young boy clutched at his dark hair and finally exclaimed, "Something's wrong with Christina!"

This caught Kyran's attention. "What do you mean?" he grumbled deeply in a thunderous tenor.

"Haven't you noticed?" squeaked Maddon. "She's…"

"Christina is what?"

Maddox gaped up at Kyran, feeling large tears well up in his eyes at the thought of something awful happening to his older sister. "She's been really mean to me! Something is wrong, I just know it!"

Swallowing, Kyran inquired, "How has she been mean?" He knew his younger sister of three years was somewhat of a drama queen and had an easily ignitable temper, but Maddox seemed genuinely terrified.

"She won't stop yelling at me!" Maddox wiped an eye with the back of his hand, jutting out a lower lip. "And I really had to go and she hogged up the bathroom forever."

Considering what Maddox had just said, Kyran stated, "It's mostly likely that time of the month." He shrugged and reached out for a glass of water, placing it to his lips. Maddox let out a shrill scream startling Kyran, who jerked spilling his drink all over his lap. A muscle above his eye twitched.

Pushing himself out from his seat, Maddox hopped down now fully engulfed by hysteria. "That time of the month!" Quickly he turned on the balls of his feet and darted from the room yelling at the top of his lungs. "Dad! Dad! It's that time of the month! Christina's a werewolf!"

Kyran couldn't help but feel that Maddox had completely missed his point.

**-ooo-**

"Good job sweetie!" Mileina declared beaming affectionately at her daughter. "I think we can call it a night." The pair stood before Gundam Dynames, black smears tainting their pallid flesh. In a recent test run the machine had been damaged by an oncoming asteroid, the piloting meister had failed to notice its presence too caught up in his mirth. Lyra nodded setting a grease smeared tool aside; silently she began to pick up the other instruments that lie on the floor surrounding her and put them back in their proper storage containers.

"Mother, where can I store this?" inquired Lyra, violet eyes narrowed in frustrated confusion.

"Right here," her mother responded with a giggle, patting the top of a bin. "Would you mind telling Neil that Dynames is all fixed dear? I know Lyle was pretty upset with him that it was damaged."

Pausing in her work Lyra mentally groaned but nodded, not wanting to refuse her mother. "Yes, once I'm finished cleaning up I will go inform him."

"Excellent!" Mileina kissed the top of her daughter's cranium. "Sleep tight baby, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Lyra said flashing her mother a small smile. As soon as her mother's back had faded from view and she was completely alone in the vicinity, the adolescent let out a long, irritated growl and slammed a drawer shut, the contents within rattling with the brute force.

Dusting a few particles off of her ebony jacket, she made her way out with a storm cloud brewing above her head. After a long day of fixing up his Gundam, which had been injured due to his stupidity, now she had to actually talk with him face to face. Her footsteps echoed off of the white walls within the corridor, the sound betraying her presence. As she neared the door that led to his room, Lyra slowed her pace preferring to delay the meeting as much as possible. But it was a futile attempt as the door suddenly swung open revealing a bright-faced young man, whose arms were wide open as though expecting an embrace.

"Yo, Lyra!" he called, green eyes glittering with delight. "What's up?"

Folding her arms across her chest she retorted, "Dynames has been fixed, thanks to my mother and I. Next time try not to show your idiocy on the field."

The grin plastered on his mouth twitched but endured, though his expression had faintly softened into apologetic humiliation. He scratched at the back of his brunette head. "Yeah, sorry about that, I got a little excited."

She merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. Neil bit his lip but continued his merry charade. "Dad was pretty pissed but you and your mother really are mechanical geniuses, so there was never anything to worry about."

"You stupid moron!" she spat icily. "So it doesn't matter to you that we wasted our entire day on your Gundam?"

Neil's mouth formed into an O. "That's not what I meant!"

Lyra's hands clenched into tight fists but a child's cries cut off her next statement. She arched an eyebrow in shock as Maddox came running down the hall, calling out for his dad.

Neil held up a large hand. "Hey buddy…" But his greeting went unanswered as Maddox was too caught up in his state of panic and continued to sprint, turning the corner with great haste. Neil and Lyra faced one another with equally astonished visages.

"Do you…?"

"No," she said sharply turning to leave, having recovered from the abrupt appearance of Maddox.

"Hey wait!" Neil called out to her retreating form; Lyra paused listening with her back to him. "Don't you wanna talk or something? I have strawberry milk!"

Lyra peered over her shoulder and gazed at him quizzically before giving a shake of her head and continuing on, leaving a disappointed Neil behind.

**-ooo-**

"DAD!" screeched Maddox, gagging as his throat began to grow sore with his strenuous screams. Large droplets of moisture streamed down his ruddy cheeks and his breathing came in shaky gasps. His legs would not slow until the familiar stony-faced man, known as his father, popped into his view.

"Maddox?" Setsuna questioned stepping toward his son, staring curiously at his back. Maddox wheeled around on his toes, startled when his father appeared behind him, but was greatly relieved and flung his body at the older man. Setsuna was at a loss for words.

"Dad it's terrible!" he sobbed into his father's white tunic, unable to hold back.

"What is it?" Running a hand through Maddox's thick, black locks Setsuna patiently waited for his son to answer.

"Christina…"

Growing rigid at the mention of his only daughter, Setsuna demanded, "What about your sister?"

"It's…it's…" stammered Maddox having difficulty completing his sentence. Setsuna inhaled sharply but remained silent, mentally encouraging his son to continue. It took a few minutes for Maddox to calm himself but eventually he spoke up once more. "It's that time of the month!"

Setsuna felt his eyes widen as shock crept across his face, a rare happening. His mouth opened but for a split second only air came out.

"Dad! Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Maddox I do. Do you know what it means?" he asked genuinely curious as to whether or not his son understood what it meant.

"Ye..ye..yes. But what are we gonna do? There's no stopping it. It's just gonna come!"

"Well…" muttered Setsuna feeling a bit flustered at the topic. "There are…implements used to take care of such things."

"What kind of implements?" Maddox sniffed, severely mispronouncing the words in his despair.

"Who told you this?" interrupted his father in a hasty attempt to change the subject. His eyes narrowed in vague anticipation.

"Kyran," whimpered Maddox. "Dad, what about Christina?"

"Maddox," Setsuna sighed placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Do not worry. This is a natural occurrence for all women." In the back of his mind he made a note to have a discussion with Fedlt, his wife, about having a more thorough discussion of the human anatomy with their youngest child.

"What?" Maddox looked up at his father in bewilderment.

"It is normal for women to experience these monthly…" Setsuna couldn't think of the proper word.

"So…" Maddox began slowly. "Mom's a werewolf too?"

**-ooo-**

Jayne Katagiri twisted a lock of straight, chestnut-brown hair about her finger; a devilish smirk spreading across her mouth which increased in size the more Izaak spoke. Noticing this, Izaak gulped and pulled uncomfortably at his collar. "Jayne…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Mr. Aeon," she stated darkly licking her lips, "your situation amuses me, but don't worry, you made the right choice in coming to me for aid."

Something in the back of his mind told Izaak that this wasn't necessarily true. "So then what should I do?"

Jayne twisted in her seat pondering his question; the two were alone in a secluded room near the back of the Ptolemy. "Well tell her of course!" she chirped stabbing a finger in the air.

"No, no, no, no!" Izaak spluttered waving his hands in front of him in a frantic matter, spittle flying from his tongue. "I could never do that! She'll flip me down harder than a pancake!"

Jayne arched an eyebrow. "A pancake, really?"

Izaak rubbed his stomach, pouting lightly. "What? I'm hungry."

"Well how about I tell her for you then?" At this exclamation Jayne shot out of her seat, laughing and started to prance toward the door, arm stretched out about to grasp the knob. Tears soared out from the corners of Izaak's grey eyes in an unrelenting steam.

"You can't do that!"

"And why not? Because she'll pin you as the coward you truly are?"

"Yes!" wailed Izaak leaning forward in his seat, his love pressing heavily upon his heart. Jayne examined her friend and sighed, shrugging her shoulders and returning to her seat.

"Well you've got to do something…"

"Like what?"

"I have an idea."

**A/N: So just to clarify relations these are the characters we have so far:**

**Setsuna and Fedlt's children; Kyran, Christina, and Maddox. **

**Then there is Lyle Dylandy's son, Neil.**

**Mileina's daughter is Lyra (her father will be revealed in the next chapter)**

**Billy Katagiri and Miss Sumeragi have a daughter named Jayne.**

**And lastly Lasse Aeon has a son named Izaak with an OC named Valeda. **

**There will be a few more characters that will come into the picture but that's who we have for the moment. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Jayne the Meddler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00.**

**A/N: Spoilers throughout entire series (1****st**** and 2****nd**** season plus possibly from movie). You have been warned. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it was a pleasant surprise. :)**

**All the Little Details**

**Chapter Two: Jayne the Meddler**

"**I don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, pick us up off the floor, what did you possibly expect under this condition"-Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin**

"Hey Lyra!" Jayne sang waving; trilling laughter playing like a melodious song from her mouth. The plum haired girl raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips together in expectancy. Whatever Jayne wanted it was going to put her in a sour mood.

"Good morning Jayne," Lyra replied placing a hand on her hip.

"So, I have a favor to ask of you," she winked causing something cold to explode within Lyra's core.

"What is it?"

"You see Izaak over there?" Jayne jerked her thumb in the direction of the cowering teenager who nodded feebly toward Lyra, a nervous chuckle playing off of his tongue. Lyra remained silent casting Jayne a stern glare, silently urging her to continue.

"Well…" she said slowly, as though weighing her words with great care. "You want to go on a date with him?"

Lyra's sharp features twisted together into horror and mild disgust, not at the fact the date was with Izaak, but because Jayne was the one asking. Everyone knew she was the biggest meddler that inhabited the Ptolemy.

"No," she said simply. In the back corner of the room a low, pitiful whimper was heard as Izaak pouted at the rejection. Lyra remained impassive.

"Oh okay, I get it," shrugged Jayne, adopting an air of understanding as though there was a deep reason lurking behind Lyra's denial. "You'll only date Neil."

"What!" screeched Lyra, eyes wide with shock. "Katagiri quit spreading your ridiculous gossip! If it'll make you shut-up I'll go on a date with Izaak, but it'll be a meaningless event!"

"Great! He'll pick you up at eight," shouted Jayne clapping Lyra on the shoulder. "Oh and you might want to do something with your hair, the curls are getting a little frizzy."

"Go to hell."

**-ooo-**

Neil stood outside of the cafeteria, a solid red apple within his grasp. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully on the fruit, savoring the sweet juices. The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention and he turned towards a pink-haired youth who was marching in his direction. Between mouthfuls of food he mumbled an incoherent greeting. Liquid trickled down his chin.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting," she grumbled pushing past him and entering the mess hall; grasping a plate she began filling it high with food.

Wiping the mess from his face Neil shrugged. "Hungry much?" he taunted somewhat surprised at the amount of grub she was layering upon her dish.

"For your information I missed breakfast and was training in my Gundam with my father," she snapped heading for a table. Neil joined her and rested his elbow on the surface. Eyeing him sharply she added, "You could use the practice."

A light blush dusted his cheeks. "That was just a fluke."

"A chunk of rock, that you had tons of time to avoid, collided with your Gundam. And what do you do? Start pressing random buttons crying out, Ptolemy we have a problem!"

Rolling his eyes Neil said, "What would you have done?"

"Moved."

"Well as ingenious as your insight is," he began holding up a finger but was quickly cut off as Jayne bounced into the room, vibrant rays of exuberance radiating from her smile.

"Good afternoon everyone!"

"Hey Jayne," Neil stated winking at her.

"Just great," Christina grumbled shoving a grape into her mouth.

"How are you two?" Jayne inquired sauntering up to a vending machine and inserting a few coins into the slot. A dull thud reverberated throughout the room and she reached out grasping a can of cola.

Grinning Neil replied, "Dynames is repaired, the stars are bright, and I'm surrounded by beautiful women. I'd say I'm doing pretty well."

Christina gagged rolling her eyes, watching Jayne's animated movements as she joined the pair at their table. Something was up, she could smell it.

"And you Chris?"

"Fine."

Jayne laughed sipping at her drink, watching Neil and Christina carefully. For a moment silence encompassed the small group until at last Jayne could take it no more.

"Well _I _for one am great. There's something about love that makes a soul burst with joy," she sighed playing with the ends of her hair.

"Oh?" Neil muttered glancing at Christina, a playful smirk forming on his lips. "And who's the lucky guy Jayne?"

"Hm? Oh I'm not talking about myself, there's romance blossoming between two other…friends." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, tapping the tips of her digits against the table. Inwardly she cheered noticing that now she had even Christina's attention.

"Who then?" Christina queried.

"Izaak asked Lyra on a date," Jayne beamed pushing herself up from the seat avoiding her companion's looks of bafflement.

"What?" Neil exclaimed. "She didn't say yes did she?"

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she? Izaak's a great guy! Why he's smart, sensitive, handsome…everything a girl could want."

The apple fell from Neil's grasp, even Christina choked on her food. A dark crimson flushed Neil's face as he absorbed the news, his eyes round with bitter disappointment. Christina quickly reached out and took a sip of her drink before clearing her throat and saying, "Lyra said yes?"

"I had no idea she liked him…or anybody…I thought she was blind to love!" Neil muttered brushing aside Christina's comment and venting his own emotions. "She was supposed to smite all men!"

"Well apparently she has the hots for Izaak and Izaak…" Jayne trailed off her gaze settling on Christina, "has the hots for her." Gradually she turned her body from them and took a step forward, her lips meshing together into a large, ear to ear smile.

"Wait!" Christina called followed by Neil's frantic voice, "How exactly did Lyra agree? What did her face look like? Did she punch anybody?"

"Oh you know," Jayne mumbled dismissing their statements with a lazy wave of her hand. "Lyra is Lyra."

"Jayne!" bellowed Christina, but it was too late, she was gone. Neil confronted Christina, a hand covering his reddening face, and peered at his companion through the cracks between his fingers. He grumbled, "What is this world coming to?"

**-000-**

"Oh my little girl is going on a date!" gushed Mileina throwing her arms around Lyra in a breath-stealing embrace, eyes welling up with tears of joy.

"Mother," gasped Lyra struggling for more oxygen as her lungs began to burn.

"We'll have to tell your father," interrupted Mileina wrapping her fingers around her daughter's wrist tightly, yanking Lyra forward and dragging her down the hall mumbling about the date. "We could straighten your hair? Hmmm….what could you wear? Pink is a fine color on you but so is a soft lavender."

Feeling her cheeks begin to heat up, Lyra shook her head and desperately tried to pull free and flee from her mounting humiliation. "Mother…please…"

"Here we are!" Mileina cried pushing open a door. "This is so exciting!"

The energy within the room settled heavily upon Lyra and she closed her mouth not daring to talk back. Blue lights reflected off of her pallid skin and Lyra peered at her mother from the corners of her eyes wishing that she was far away from the area where Veda was contained.

"Mileina," a deep voice announced echoing off of the walls. Lyra stared down at the red carpet beneath her feet and sighed in defeat.

"Tieria, I have amazing news!" Mileina squeaked placing an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Lyra is going on a date with Izaak Aeon."

Lyra remained silent out of embarrassment. Normally she and her mother stayed away from the super computer known as Veda where her father's consciousness had been stored, but on special occasions they would visit. Apparently this was one of those instances.

Tieria did not reply immediately but at long last said, "Do you find the circumstances to be appropriate? Is the boy well-trained?"

Mileina giggled while Lyra sweat-dropped inwardly cursing Jayne Katagiri.

**-ooo-**

"Hey! Wait up!" Skye Haptism called out watching Lyra dart down the corridor with ease. Bolting forward Skye's cropped, black tresses billowed out behind her as a current of air procured from the swift movement pushed it back. "Lyra!"

But Lyra ignored Skye's cries and continued on urging the muscles in her legs to work harder and propel her body further; thick strands of hair stung at her eyes. She brushed them back with her hand before turning a corner. A familiar door near the end of the hall caused relief to crash over her; panting she tugged at the doorknob and stumbled inside her quarters impatiently waiting for Skye to catch up. "Hurry," she hissed.

"What's…going…on?" questioned Skye through her heavy breathing, frowning at her friend.

"You haven't heard?" Lyra probed. "Well that is shocking; I'm surprised Katagiri's gossip hasn't reached your ears yet."

"What?"

"My mother overheard and forced me to accompany her to Veda's terminal so we could inform my father…it was so demeaning." At this comment Lyra turned her head from Skye and walked over to her nightstand flicking on a lamp.

Skye blinked as brightness abruptly filled the room, bouncing off the gray walls and into her eyes. "I don't get it," she pouted childishly.

"Jayne asked me out on a date and I was forced into saying yes," sighed Lyra sitting on the edge of her bed tracing a circle onto the pastel duvet with the tip of her finger. An awkward silence ensued.

"Jayne asked you out on a date?" stammered Skye slowly walking to Lyra raising an eyebrow in confusion. "And you said yes?"

"Essentially, yes," Lyra breathed in vague annoyance peering back up at Skye. "Though I did not agree on my free will. She threatened me with ludicrous rumors."

"I…I…didn't know she swung that way." Skye sat beside Lyra rubbing at the back of her neck, trying to absorb the situation that had presented itself.

"Of course she swings that way, how has it ever been any different?"

"But Lyra…" moaned Skye conflicted. "She's dating my brother!"

"Yes well Ashleigh likes to get in on it too."

"What are you saying!" cried Skye in horror, hands flying to her face as she swallowed back her tears.

For a moment Lyra stared at Skye baffled until the conversation had fully sunk into her brain. Blushing at her error Lyra corrected, "No I mean Jayne asked me out on a date for Izaak. I was explaining that Jayne is a meddling gossiper and so is your brother."

"Oh," piped up Sky nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, I get it now. Wait…Izaak likes you?"

"I guess."

"Oh my gosh!" Jumping upright Skye bounced excitedly in her spot, squealing like an eager puppy. "This is incredible a guy actually likes you!"

A muscle in Lyra's jaw twitched.

**A/N: So I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, if you couldn't tell (which I'm sure you could) I had a hard time writing. I cut the scene with Tieria short because when I started typing it up I chickened out because I felt I wasn't able to capture his true personality. Is there anything specific you guys want to happen in the story? Let me know! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Date

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Gundam 00**

**A/N: There may be spoilers from 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season and possibly from the movie. Be warned. And thanks again for the reviews!**

**All the Little Details**

**Chapter Three: Operation Date**

"**In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date, is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair?" –First Date by Blink 18**

Pulling at the pink, frilly blouse with an air of disdain Lyra cringed as her mother and Skye squealed loudly with glee, clapping their hands frantically to display their pleasure. Her violet hair had been straightened and reached her waist causing Lyra to mumble incoherent curses beneath her breath when it would inconveniently get in the way.

"Oh thank you so much Skye for letting Lyra borrow your top. You have such great taste!" Mileina chirped giving the girl a thumbs up.

"Yes, fantastic," grumbled Lyra pouting in defeat.

"Thanks Miss Vashti. I just can't wait for Izaak to see her." Skye said throwing her arms up in the air with a broad smile. Fingering the heart shaped locket fastened about her neck, Lyra grunted her discontent and made to sit but was immediately corrected by her mother.

"Don't sit just yet sweetheart! You'll wrinkle your shirt."

Lyra sweat dropped and stood with her hands shoved deep within her pockets. She had personally never been one for fashion or girly things much to the horror of Mileina, who constantly attempted to egg her into some sort of cosmetic product.

Checking the time Skye gasped, "It's ten to eight! We have to get cracking!"

Mileina kissed her daughter on each cheek unable to control her tears and giggles. "Have fun! And remember not to smear your make-up 'kay?"

"Yes mother," Lyra sighed as Skye linked arms with her and dragged her off towards the desired meeting location; the observation deck.

"This is so exciting! Whoever would have thought you two would get together?"

"No one's getting together. I just said one date, as in it's never happening again." Lyra held up a single finger to emphasize her point. Skye blinked through heavy eyelashes.

"What?"

"I possess no romantic sentiments for Izaak." Lyra gazed ahead as they turned around the corner, passing the mess hall. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Maddox indulging in a bowl of pudding while his mother, whose expression was torn between discomfiture and determination, placed a hand on his shoulder and began to calmly explain something. As the statement left Lyra's lips Skye came to a halt.

"Lyra!"

"Do not point your finger at me," blurted Lyra shaking her head as Skye's features contorted into repulsed shock. "This is all Jayne's doing. She threatened me!"

"I know you Lyra Erde so I also happen to know you don't take crap from anybody! You're tough as nails just like me!" Skye bubbled as they continued their walk.

"And who cried when their rubber duck contracted mold and had to be disposed?"

"That's because Ashleigh borrowed it and didn't care for him properly! It was coldblooded murder!" Skye protested dabbing at her cesious orbs with the back of her hand. Ignoring her friend's outburst Lyra froze, inhaling sharply as they stood a few feet from the doors that led into the observation deck. Picking up on this Skye shrugged. "Don't disappoint me Lyra," she chided as though speaking with a child. "Just have a fun time alright?"

"You sound just like my mother," she snapped back, though her skin began to prickle with anxiety. With a curt nod toward Skye, she took a step forward and slowly opened the door.

**-ooo-**

Neil hurried down the hall inhaling nosily, his footsteps falling onto the ground in rapid, loud thuds that echoed through his mind drilling in the seriousness of the situation. Behind him he could make out Christina's labored breathing as she tried to keep up with his pace. He hardly minded where he was going until he rammed into something solid and with a startled grunt fell backwards onto the floor. Skye stared blankly toward the ceiling pondering her new perspective until Neil interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry Skye," he blabbered pushing himself up and reaching out a hand for the girl. Skye grasped it and stood, frowning lightly at him.

"Hey Neil…"

"Gotta go," he chimed cutting her off. As he began jogging forward he paused for a moment and then wheeled around and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey Skye!"

Sticking out a fat lower lip Skye turned but cried out as Christina shoved her out of the way, marching angrily toward Neil. Grimacing Neil continued, "Do you know where Lyra is?"

"Yes," sulked Skye turning her head away from him.

"And that would be…?"

"None of your business." She huffed pointing her nose up in the air and beginning to walk away. Christina panted gazing between Skye and Neil feeling her irritation course through her veins with the rapid beating of her heart.

"Oh come on…we're best friends." Neil chuckled flashing Skye a handsome smile.

"No we're not," she said innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry bud but that position is already filled."

"We already know she's on a date with Izaak idiot, so tell us where they're heading!" Christina growled loudly, nearly foaming at the mouth. At the sudden sharp tenor that had sprung from her tongue Skye jumped, holding her hands up in defense.

"They're in the observation deck!"

"Thanks," muttered Neil as he and Christina both pivoted on their heels and began sprinting, feeling confident now that they had a direct location.

"Hey wait! Are you going to spy on them! I wanna come too!" blabbered Skye as she raced after the two, face flushed and twisted together like that of a spoiled child. "I'm a great spy!"

**-ooo-**

Swallowing Lyra stepped inside the observation deck, nodding politely toward Izaak as the doors shut gently behind her. Izaaz laughed apprehensively in his usual manner scratching at his chest.

"Hey Ly…Ly…Lyra," he stuttered pulling at the maroon tie wrapped around his neck accenting the dark suit covering his shaking frame.

She sighed. "Hello Izaak."

From the darkness a voice whispered out. "Give her the flowers."

"Right… thanks Jayne," Izaak replied reaching out as Jayne extended an arm from the shadows to pass on a white bouquet of lilies; a fragrant aroma wafted from the delicate petals. "These are for you."

Arching an eyebrow, scowling at the lurking Jayne, Lyra snatched them from Izaak snarling her gratitude. Exhaling Izaak nodded fiddling with his thumbs, gazing out through the glass wall toward the stars which ornamented the black atmosphere along with chunks of russet rock.

"Lead her to dinner!" Jayne called out hoarsely again, jerking her head toward a small table blanketed in a cherry-colored tablecloth; two tall candlesticks stood erect on its surface surrounded by white, heart-shaped confetti. A sneaky suspicion told Lyra that Ashleigh had helped decorate as she spotted a bent over cupid souvenir baring its rear end to whoever approached it.

"Ah…you…dinner..eat?" squeaked Izaak holding out a hand for Lyra to take. His fingers twitched violently and Lyra rolled her eyes, grasping his hand in hers.

**-ooo-**

"Do you see anything?" Neil grunted wobbling as he supported Skye on his shoulders; she was peeking through the window above the doors that lead into the observational deck, lips pursed tightly into a thin line.

"They're eating…" she mumbled while Christina snorted. "And Izaak is getting up…with a plate of food…he's going to the corner…"

"What?" shot Christina gazing up towards Skye in confusion.

"Oh…he's just giving Jayne some food." Skye laughed as Jayne suddenly emerged gratefully accepting the plate, beaming at the couple. Feeling as though she were being watched Jayne looked up and spotted Skye's head.

"Hi Jayne!" whispered Skye waving at her friend energetically.

"You've got to be kidding me," moaned Christina facepalming. "Hey, it's my turn to look now." She snatched the fabric of Skye's pant leg and tugged, causing Skye to tumble down flourishing her arms in panic as she smacked against the ground. Neil fell backwards gasping and crashed into the entranceway with such force the two doors banged open.

**-ooo-**

Leaning over Izaak reached for the crystal pitcher of water which glinted in the rays of light cast by the flickering flames of the candle and for a moment Lyra breathed a sigh of relief, hoping beyond hope that things would soon settle down and that Izaak would be able to talk in a normal fashion. She peered over at him in curiosity beginning to pick up on his mannerisms. Izaak had always been a timid boy but tonight something was off. Laced within his nervous movements there was a trace of regret, he also seemed apologetic.

"Izaak," Lyra began adopting a gentler tone of voice, "Is something the matter?"

"What?" Izaak stammered straightening his posture and pointing at himself. "Oh…no…no no no no no."

She frowned lightly causing Izaak to twitch in unease, beads of sweat adorned his brow and hastily he wiped them away with the back of his sleeve.

"Do not lie to me." Though her tenor was tender a note of stringent authority wavered in the air.

"I…I…"

"Izaak."

Biting his lower lip feeling Jayne's glower piercing his back the teen bawled aloud, "I can't do this Jayne! I'm so sorry!"

Having just accepted her plate of food Jayne nearly dropped the item in her shock, gaping like a fish toward Izaak.

"Lyra I don't…like you in that way," prattled Izaak, his features knitting together remorsefully. "In fact…to be honest…you kinda scare me."

A satisfied smirk eased its way across her lips. "I have that effect on people."

Patting at his face with a handkerchief procured from his breast pocket Izaak puffed out a lungful of air. "Good," he said bending over for the pitcher of water once more to pour himself a drink as his throat began to itch in anxious thirst. His tie fell loose from his chest licking at the tip of the flame.

"Izaak!" exclaimed Lyra as the material quickly went ablaze.

"Wha…? HOLY BEANS AND RICE!" Izaak collapsed onto the floor rolling around, whimpering loudly in fright as Lyra towered over him wide-eyed. A dark crimson blush crept across Jayne's cheeks as she mumbled about her ruined plan. Grasping the jug Lyra poured the chilled liquid over the frantic boy, the bit of fire had been extinguished the moment his body had made contact with the ground but he had failed to notice in his alarm.

"Thanks," he mumbled staring panicky at the tip of his burnt tie. Helping him Lyra nodded and brushed off a few particles of dust that had collected on his shoulders.

"Izaak…" she began after checking that he was in fact okay. "Would you mind calmly explaining to me the reason this dinner took place tonight?"

Bowing his head in shame Izaak said, "Well…you see…the girl I like…" but his words were cut off as Neil crashed in with a loud bang, causing Izaak to jump into the air with a frightened squee.

"What the hell?" snapped Lyra as Jayne pushed past her reaching for Neil's collar.

Clutching the fabric around his neck Jayne screeched, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'VE RUINED THE PERFECT DATE THAT I HAD SO CUNNINGLY SET UP!"

Recovering from his brief bout of panic, Izaak raised a finger to point out, "Ah Jayne…this date hasn't exactly been…"

"Shut-up you stuttering twit!" she hollered back glaring daggers at Neil who, just as surprised as the others, simply stared back speechless. But before anything else could be said something collided with the Ptolemy and an ear-splitting crash ricocheted throughout the air causing everyone to fall to their knees, startled cries bursting through their lips.

**A/N: I just want to say that updates may slow down a bit with school but I will do my best to update so please bear with me!**


End file.
